Red eyes meet bloody Fangs
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: Just when Mahiru thought the war was already busy enough a fourth party joins the fight. What do these kids with red eyes want and are they allies or foes? Has KuroMahi
1. Ch 1 Meetings are only the beginning

**Red eyes meets blood fangs**

 **A Servamp and kagerou project crossover**

 **Because why not. I love both series, heck their a tied spot of my number one favorite series. So I figured why not mix them together and let's see what for results we can get.**

 **Do know that I will include my OC and that Kuromahi canon is in this story.**

 **Having said that please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Meetings are only the beginning,

"It's hot" a black cat on a certain eve complained. "Well it is summer after all, so it should be hot" Mahiru reasoned. The sloth pair were just done shopping from an afternoon sale and heading home. It was strangely peaceful, both Tsubaki and C3 were keeping a low profile. Not that there is anything wrong with that, heck Mahiru (and definitely Kuro) was happy they could take a breather.

But when they past an alleyway they saw a red jersey wearing guy lying on the floor motionless, in front of a vending machine. " _A dead body_ " was the duo's first thoughts, but they felt something weird about him. A strange feeling. "Kuro is he death?" the eve asked the feline on his head. "Who knows" the servamp answered, "It looks bothersome let's just leave him". "We can't just leave him here, besides he might just be unconscious" the teen said. "A-are you okay" he asked, kneeling down shaking the body lightly.

The blacked hair male mustered every bit strength he still had to face the eve. "N-need so-da" he tried to say pointing with a shaky finger at the vending machine before losing actual conscious. "Oi stay with me" the browned haired teen said. "Maybe we should just call an hospital and let them handle it" Kuro suggested, not wanting to deal with this. "AAAAH SHIN WHAT HAPPENED" a voice suddenly yelled behind them.

Mahiru turned around to see a guy dressed in jeans, wearing boots and a black hoodie. He had an long overcoat covering him, fingerless gloves on his hands and a ponytail which was colored in a sea green tint at the end. The rest was a dark brown, but again the weird feeling they got from the first-thought dead guy on the ground. "I am his friend, what happened to him?" he asked kneeling down next to the young eve. "I don't know" the teen answered, "I just found him like this. "Oi Shin stay with me" the guy said to his friend. "D-don't worry he just lost conscious" Mahiru said to reassure the stranger. "Oh thank god" the male said in relief.

"He did say something about soda before going blank" the eve continued. When he said that, something in the other boy snapped. In fact the sloth pair could almost see a vein popping in the others head. After a few seconds that the brown haired teen said that he suddenly slapped the red jersey guy. " _Eeeeeeeh?!_ " the duo thought. "Wake the hell up you frick'n hikikomoriNEET" the teen said. "I am not going to give you goddamn soda just because your addicted to it. You have start eating more healthy" he continued to lecture him while he kept slapping the other in his face. "Can't deal" the cat whispered in his eve ear.

* * *

Mahiru helped the stranger carrying his friend to a bench in the shadows, in the park. He and the unknow guy sat on a bench that conveniently stood in front of the other, drinking some drinks they bought from the vending machine. "I really have to thank you for helping me" the stranger said, bowing his head in gratefulness. "Don't mind I simply always help people who need it" the eve said.

"I am Kazero Misaki" the stranger introduced himself, stretching out his hand. "Nice to meet you" he smiled. "Shirota Mahiru, it's also nice to meet you Kazero-san" he said, shaking the hand. "Please just call me Misaki" Misaki said. "Oh and that NEET is Kisaragi Shintaro" he said pointing to the almost lifeless body on the bench. "I-I see" the brown haired teen said with a sweatdrop. "Uhm" the teen with the ponytail hesitantly asked, "Can I pet your cat? He looks so cute". "Sure" the eve answered, before giving the cat to him. "His name is Kuro".

"So are you guys from around here?" Mahiru asked, feeling bad for Kuro after a while of watching the other teen petting and cuddling with his boyfriend in animal form. "Ah no" the other male said, stopping with giving affection to give an answer. "We are actually here for work". "Work?" the eve asked, "What kind of work?". "Mmm" the other thought before answering, "We are part of what you could call a detective organization. We normally only get requests from our home city, Mekaku city by the way, but sometimes we get messages from other city's" he explained.

"We are not very well known but that's not really surprising. We tend to do more 'special' cases" Misaki said mysteriously. "Special?" the brown haired teen ask. "Well if anything really super weird happens to you why don't you give us a call" the other male said, giving business card to the other. "Thank you" Mahiru said accepting. "I don't think I need though. _More like, I wish I met you guys sooner. Then again I wouldn't have met Kuro otherwise, I would really have regretted that."_ He thought to himself. "Ah there is no number on it" he said. "Wait really" the other said in surprise, "ugh, I think I know whose fault that is" Misaki said facepalming. "How about I give you mine number instead?". "Sure" the eve said "I'll give you mine too", just as they exchanged numbers the NEET woke up.

"Ugh what happened?" He asked. "You tell me, we found you passed out before a vending machine" the teen with a ponytail said. "Why do me cheeks feel like someone repeatedly slapped them?" Shintaro continued to ask. "Who knows?" Misaki said, slightly moving his gaze away from his friend. Shintaro then noticed Mahiru and kuro, "Who is he?" he asked. "This is Mahiru and his cat Kuro, he helped me carrying you too this bench." His friend explained. Shintaro then started shaking while trying to say thank you. "Forgive him" Misaki whispered to the eve, "He doesn't have a lot of social skills. "I see" the teen responded with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"So what did you think Misaki and Shintaro?" Mahiru asked his servamp of sloth. They parted ways with the two presumably detectives, and since it was night Kuro transformed out of his animal form. Holding hands while they walked home. "The ponytail is nice I guess, could hold back on the petting tough" he started. "The other guy looked pretty useless, but I like is lazy ways". "Yeah you two would definitely get along" Mahiru said, thinking back about the other NEET.

"They were a strange duo" the brown haired teen began, "But if you compare them to the people we know there pretty normal". "True" Kuro replied. "Misaki is a good person, but Shintaro-san just seems like you but if you weren't a vampire" he continued. "You may be right about that" the servamp agreed with that logic.

"But ponytail was also right in one way" Kuro said, "You should pet me more in cat form". "I already cuddle enough with you in animal form" the eve said a bit annoyed, "besides" he said before stopping with walking. The servamp gave his eve an confused look. "I like cuddling with you in this form better" he said with a slight blush. Kuro became silent, also blushing before changing the subject. "…Thank you. What was their detective organization called anyway?". The eve pulled out the business card from his pocket to search for the name. "There from the Mekakushi Dan" he said slowly. "That's a weird name" the NEET vampire commented.

Meanwhile in front of the train station

"And what do you think of Mahiru and his cat Kuro?" Misaki asked his friend. "The guy seems okay but his cat looked kind of dumb and lazy" Shintaro started. "But they felt strange" the NEET said. "I get where you come from, it is if they were not really human or animal" the ponytail wearing teen said. "Oh well, it's not like we are any better" he said, eyes flashing red. "Can't say I disagree" the jersey wearing guy said.

"I think I see Kido" Shintaro said as he waved at her. "Sorry I am late, Momo accidently activated her eye ability in a crowd and I had to fix it" she apologized. "Don't worry Danchou, it can happen" Misaki reassured her. "Well then, shall we go" he asked the other two. "Yes let's" Kido said.

The trio went into the elevator. Kido pushed a code in and they went down. But they went down far further than any normal train station elevator goes. Eventually they stopped at the 42 floor. The doors went open and a man with red hair stood in front of them. He wore a lab coat and glasses, it was Tsuyuki. "Welcome to C3, you are the Mekakushi Dan I suppose?" he asked. "Yes I am the leader" Kido said, "What is de importance you wanted to talk about?" she asked, holding the letter in her hand.

"An alliance" he answered.

* * *

 **So I originally wanted to do a Servamp Christmas special but I had zero ideas. So I came up with this. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Happy holidays everybody**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please Review.**


	2. Ch 2 The Station

**Red eyes meet blood fangs chapter 2**

 **WHOOOO! People actually like this, well at least some by the time I post this.**

 **I forgot to mention some important things in the first chapter:**

 **\- This is set about before the Alicein Arc, so they have not met Licht and Hyde yet, and after the Mekakucity actors ended.**

 **\- For the story I will use the Servamp manga as plot basis (Go read that by the way, it's better than the anime self, sadly).**

 **\- Currently I only have the first 8 volumes, so I can only write until that point. When I get new one's will I be able to update.**

 **-Don't worry I don't plan to exactly follow the manga, so there will be parts that I thought of on my own.**

 **With that said, please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Station

The sky was like a dark canvas, painted with the light of the stars and the moon. Shining its own light, the city of Tokyo glimmered in the night. The streets were filled with people, unknowing about the supernatural beings around them. While the streets might have been full, the station was surprisingly empty. That was until the three teens came out of the elevator that lead to one of Tokyo's secrets.

"That took long" girl said, "For how long were we discussing things with him?". "About two to three hours" the NEET answered, sipping the soda he got from C3. "So?" the guy with ponytail asked while stretching his arms, "What are we going to do? Join them or hope they will ignore us?". "I don't really trust them" Kido answered. "They did kind of kidnap us, and even our youngest members, but". "But the reward is really something else" Shintaro finished her, holding up a sealed document. "Yeah, what do you two think?" the leader of the trio asked.

"They seem like trouble and I really don't want to fight vampires" the NEET started. " _You can't even fight, you're only brains_ " the other two thought. "But their offer really is something most of the dan wants and really is important to discuss this with everybody" he finished. "I don't really mind fighting the vampire's, I wouldn't have to hold back" the other male stated. "What?" he asked when he saw his two friends gave him a look of 'Are you serious?'. "Hey I always hold back when fighting people. Besides I haven't had a good fight since we trapped Kuroha in the daze" Misaki said a bit pissed off. "But we really have to understand what we're getting ourselves into. All twelve of us have to agree with each other".

"Exactly which is why we need to hurry back to the base" the girl said. "So when does the next train arrive that takes us home?" the guy with a ponytail asked. "It just left" the male with the red jersey answered, pointing at the train in the distance. "…Are you serious" the leader asked. "Unfortunately yes" he answered. "And when does the next one come? "Tomorrow nine o'clock" Shintaro said. "And were exactly do you suppose we should go sleep?" Kido asked, facepalming.

"How we about we go eat something first?" the youngest of the trio suggested, "I know a nice place that's also pretty cheap. Afterwards we can worry about sleep". "Why not, I am a bit hungry" the leader said. "They better have soda" the need commanded.

* * *

The next morning

"Kuro wake up" the eve of sloth said, pulling the blanket off the servamp. "Noooo, I was having a wonderful dream" the vampire complained. "Why do we have to get up so early?". "Cause we are going to visit Misono in the hospital" the teen reminded him, "That way he can also meet Tetsu and Hugh". "Can we just send a picture and call it a day?" the vampire suggested, hoping he could sleep some more. "Face to face is way more simple, go wash up."

"Okay mom" Kuro lazily said, getting out of bed. "I am not your mom" Mahiru angrily argued. "Ah, right" the servamp of sloth said. He then bend over to kiss his eve on the lips, "Your my cute boyfriend" he said before leaving the eve as a red and flustered mess.

* * *

After they finally got ready, the sloth pair headed to the station to meet with the Pride duo. They had to take a train to get to the hospital where the eve of lust was. "Sorry we had to make you wait" Mahiru apologized. "Don't worry big brother Mahiru" Tetsu said, "We just arrived too". "Come on look alive Sleepy Ash" a small bat said, flying in front of the eve of Pride. "It has been a while since I last saw All of Love, so we should look our best" Old Child demanded. "Do I have to?" the black cat asked.

While the two Servamps kept arguing, their eves made their way to the busy and crowded platform. The whole place was strangely illuminated by sunlight, partially thanks to reflective objects. "It looks like we still got eight minutes" the brunette said, looking at the clock which said 8:52. "Are you curious to meet the eve of the servamp of Lust" he asked the blonde. "A little" Tetsu responded. "He is a bit weird but you can really rely on him when you need to" the older eve said. "Sounds like a good guy, I think I already like him" the younger eve said.

On the other end of the station, three members of the Dan gathered. Even though the youngest looked fine, the other two did not have enough sleep, you could tell just by looking at them. "I forgot how comfortable park benches were" Misaki said. "How can you sleep on those?" Kido asked out of amazement. "Yeah, all we ever could was feel pain". "It's softer than the ground, and the ground is kind of a second bed to me after years of having to sleeping on it." The guy with a ponytail explained. " _He's though_ " the other two members thought.

"We look as horrible like the rest of the people here" the girl said observing the other people on the station. "Well except for those two" she pointed at the two eve's. "Hey isn't that, uhm, Mahiru" Shintaro asked". "Hey yeah it is" Misaki said, "we met him and his cat Kuro before we met up with you" he quickly explained when their leader gave the two a confused look. "Wait is that guy next to him wearing a coffin on his back?" the NEET asked. " _It couldn't be"_ the trio thought at the same time.

"Okay that just screams vampire" kido said. "Yeah pretty much" member no.7 responded. "Should we ask him about it?" he asked. "Maybe later, right know we got bigger problems", the youngest of the trio suddenly said in all seriousness. "What do you mean" Danchou asked. "It is pretty busy on the station. But aside from them and us, no one has made a sound, or even breathed for that matter". "What!?" she asked in disbelief. "No he's right" Shintaro said, noticing this strange fact. "If you look closely, you can see that these aren't really people" he said, eyes widening. "They're dolls" he stated. As Kido looked closer she saw that her friends were right, but she also saw something else. Something glistening around these dolls. "Is that" she started.

"What's wrong Mahiru?" Kuro asked when he noticed that his eve went quiet. "Do you guys see something glistening up there" he said, pointing with his finger above their heads. "Thread?" Hugh said in disbelief. "OH SLOTH AND PRIDE" a voice suddenly yelled. The threads suddenly moved as fast as lighting around them, tying them up but still kept the four separated from each other. They turn around just to see two of Tsubaki's subclasses: Otogiri and Belkia. "WELCOME TO THE SHOW" the magician screamed.

* * *

 **Okay now we get on to the fun part, well at least until next chapter. Just try to survive okay, it's hard writing chapters for multiple stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review.**


	3. Ch 3 Start

**Red eyes meet blood fangs chapter 3**

 **Last chapter was thrash. Maybe going to rewrite it in the future. But for now please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3, the first of many battles

"WELCOME TO THE SHOW!" the vampire magician greeted the tied up eve's and servamps. "BELKIA, HOW?" the eve of sloth yelled the question. "No, no. Audience should ask questions after the show". The subclass than pulled two large swords from his hat, "But you can be the volunteer for my next trick~". After hearing that statement the teen struggled to free himself from his restraints, but it was futile. He couldn't break loose.

With each step that the pink-haired vampire came closer to his eve, the servamp of sloth started to get more and more afraid. Afraid that his lover was going to die right before his eyes. But also he couldn't break free from the threads. Belkia swung the swords back, preparing to slice into the eve of sloth. "For this next trick I'll turn the color of mine swords red. One, two, th-" BAM.

Before the magician even could finish counting, he was sent flying by a kick from a tall hooded teenager. Not only did he appeared out of nowhere, he also landed on his feet perfectly even though he kicked the pinknet while being sideways in mid-air. "This guy is really annoying" he complained, "Are all vampire's like him, Mahiru?" he asked the brunet he just saved.

"MISAKI?" Mahiru yelled in disbelief. "Oh sorry should have greeted good morning first" the teen bowed in apology. "Ah no, good morning to you too" the eve of sloth bowed his head too. "No, Wait. What are you doing here?" Mahiru asked still confused. "Right now, saving you and your Servamp" Misaki answered, looking in the direction of the vampire who he just sent flying. "I'll tell you later what I know" he said, "But first I got a fight to win". "You" the magician said threating while he stood up, "Who the hell are you?". The teen with a ponytail smiled and bend down, but held eye contact with his opponent before answering "Member eleven of the Mekakushi-dan, nice to meet you".

"A troublesome person arrived" Otogiri said listless. Pulling at her strings to make the dolls of the platform move towards her enemy. "Sorry, but your opponent is not him" a voice behind her spoke. The female subclass quickly turned around, only to be face with a hooded girl with green hair. "It's me" she said with eyes glowing red. A bit scared Otogiri stepped back. "Who the hell is that?" Belkia yelled. "My boss" Misaki answered, throwing his knifes at the male subclass, following it with another kick. The magician failed to notice the knifes and took them directly, but was able to block the kick with his arms. He then grabbed a sword and swung it at the teen. Misaki dodged it with a backflip while his eye's turned red. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he immediately jumped towards his opponent, giving them a knee to the face.

Otogiri was also having no luck with her opponent. Right after she dashed towards her, the girl disappeared into thin air. When the subclass stood still to search for her, she fell down when the ghost girl used her leg to make her trip. When the female subclass stood up, the girl disappeared yet again. This time she tried to use her dolls, but they were useless. When the green-haired teen appeared again, Otogiri made them attack her but the only thing they did was crash into each other when the female disappeared again. "This one is troublesome too" she complained, while pulling her strings.

While the two subclasses were busy fighting their strange opponents, they did not notice a third enemy, wearing a red jersey, near their catch. "Shintaro-san you too?" the eve of sloth said with disbelief, still not grasping what is going on. "Yeah, me too. But sorry in advance" he apologized with a nervous look. "Huh? Why?" the brunet asked. "I was giving this knife but I don't have a lot confidence in handling with it" he said, shaking the hand he held the knife with. "What a pain" the black cat commented.

Somehow the NEET was able to free the captives from their thread shackles. "Okay, now that we're free let's help them Kuro!" Mahiru said, summoning his lead for battle, "Hurry up and drink my blood". "No way" the black cat responded. "What are you saying" the eve angrily said, starting to get irritated with his servamp. "They literally just saved us, thinking simply we have to help them!". "That's not the problem" the Kuro weakly argued back, "There's too much sunlight. Hugh and I can't transform out of our animal forms".

"It's unfortunate, but Sleepy Ash is right" Old child confirmed. "We are powerless like this". "Damn but we can't just stand here doing nothing" the eve of sloth said in frustration. "Hold up did you say Hugh?" Shintaro asked, "The servamp of Pride?. "That is correct human" the flying bat answered, "I am the great Old Child Hugh, the Dark Alj-". "You are small right?" the soda-addicted questioned the servamp in the middle of his introduction.

Hugh was silent for a second before attacking the red wearing jersey guy, while lecturing him. "How rude of you. I was in the middle of my great introduction, how dare you interrupt me you mortal. Not only that you straight out insulted me." Shintaro quickly replied with; "AU, no that's not what I meant, OUCH, it just means I have a plan to escape these two". "You do?" Tetsu asked as he held the bat in his hands. "Yeah but first we need to make sure those two vampires don't hear us. OI KIDO" the NEET yelled.

As the leader of the Mekakushi dan evaded another attack she yelled back: "WHAT IS IT SHINTARO?". "I'VE GOT A PLAN CAN YOU CONCEAL US?" he asked her. "GOT IT" she replied. "MISAKI COVER ME" she ordered as run towards the group. "I have no idea what you are up to, but I won't let you do as you please" Belkia said sprinted towards the girl, wanting to stab her with his swords. Otogiri responded by sending two dolls after the girl with green hair.

The eleventh member of the Mekakushi-dan had other plans. He first jumped on the magician, causing him to fall on the ground. The teen than jumped off him to throw three knifes in the neck of the pinknet, making sure this opponent was immobile for a while. Misaki landed for a second, to give the running girl an high five, before jumping again, this time towards the dolls. With both his feet he pushed the first doll back, using that force he created he kicked the head of the second doll of its body, before landing on his feet like a cat.

Kido made it to the others safely, flashing her eyes red to conceal her and the group. "It looks like you have been abandoned by your friends" the vampire girl told her enemy when she saw them disappear into thin air. "Well aren't you lucky" Misaki replied, "That means you can only have me as your dance partner now" he said taking a martial art stand. He quickly looked at a clock of the station seeing it read 8:57. " _Just a few minutes until the train arrives. I can definitely can keep her busy for that long, however I don't know if I can stall both her and get on the train before it leaves"_ the young male thought. "Well than shall we dance?" he asked his opponent before running towards her.

After a while that the two of them started their fight, the magician gained conscious and try to stand up. "Damn that knife brat, I'm going make him pay for ruining my show" he angrily said. When he stood up however he accidently bumped into the leader of the Mekakushi-dan, causing her to stop using her eye ability, making everybody appear. They shortly made eye-contact before Belkia swung his weapon to attack the girl, who instinctively backed away. "NOT SO FAST" a voice yelled and the sword was blocked by the black coffin of the eve of pride. "Sorry" Tetsu apologized, "But that won't be enough to even scratch this coffin".

Meanwhile Shintaro and Mahiru were using his jersey, trying to create enough shade for Hugh so he could turn out of his animal form. Just as the train arrived they succeeded. The servamp of Pride transformed while his eve started to swing the coffin around. As they said _**Black Box**_ in unison a swarm of bats appeared. "Go forth" Hugh yelled, and the bats started to attack the subclasses of melancholy.

Both Belkia and Otogiri were overwhelmed by this attack. Once the bats flew away from the station, they were able to move. They soon noticed however both their mysterious opponents and the their targets were gone. "Damnit who the hell were those guys" the magician screamed in frustration. "This has become too troublesome" the puppeteer sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the train

"Is everybody all right?" Kido asked her fellow comrades. "I-I think I am" Shintaro answered back a bit shaken. "I am also okay" Misaki replied. "And what about you guys?" she asked the Eve's and their respective Servamps. "Hugh and I are fine" Tetsu answered back. "Well I am fine" Mahiru replied, "But I am not sure about Kuro. The servamp was holding his eve tightly in his arms. Hiding his face between the neck and the right shoulder of the teen.

"Kuro, what's wrong?" Mahiru asked the immortal. "Are you sure you are not hurt?" the bluenet asked with worried look in his eyes. The teen responded by bending his head down so their foreheads touched each other. He softly smiled and answered with a reassuring look in his eyes; "Yeah I am alright don't worry". Before Kuro could say something else, the sound of a camera could be heard. The sloth looked in the direction of the sound and saw that Misaki just took a picture. "Ship" he casually said with a slightly big grin, "I am so sending this to Marry".

After an embarrassing mess of a sloth pair everyone got seated, the three members of the Mekakushi dan on one side, while the servamps and their eve's in the shade of the train. "Let's get straight to business" Old child said, "Who are you mortals? And more importantly are you our allies or our foes?".

"We are the Mekakushi-dan" Kido answered back. "We are group of detectives with rather unusual powers. As for your second question; that is still undecided". " _Unusual is right"_ the eve of sloth thought as he remembered the fight on the station, wondering what really happened. "What do you mean undecided?" Tetsu asked. Shintaro answered that question; "We were asked if could form an alliance with the Tokyo branch of C3. In return for our help, they would give us something back that we have lost".

"However we are not completely convinced" the leader continued. "We have 'collided' with C3 in the past and we wonder if they really stay neutral as they say. That's why we are going back to Mekaku city to discuss with other members what we should do". "If we decided to help them we might become your enemy. If we don't we stay out of this vampire war" the NEET finished.

"Then why did you save us?" Sleepy Ash asked, "It doesn't make a lot of sense that you would help a possible future enemy". This time Misaki answered back. "That may be true but today's enemy is tomorrow's ally. After meeting you two yesterday, we wondered if all vampires are really so bad the way C3 described". "Which brings us to our request" Kido continued, "The way this is going we probably have to join this war, whether we like it or not, and if we are going to do that we want to know all parties a bit better. We want to ask if one you eve's and your servamp would join us in our discussion. So we make sure that we join the right cause. Will one of you do it?"

The two pairs were silent, processing and asking themselves if they should do this. Finally one of them spoke up, "Thinking about it simply we should". "Geh do we have to?" the lazy servamp asked. "Of course we do it" the irritated eve replied. "They helped us so we help them. Besides if C3 also becomes an enemy, we really are going to need all help we need."

"Then it's decided" Hugh concluded. "Sleepy Ash, you and your eve will join these detectives in their discussion. In the meantime Tetsu and I will meet up with All of love and his eve and tell them about our plan. Does everyone agree?" yes! Everyone said in unison.

* * *

 **Maybe I made this chapter a bit too long… Oh well, can't go back now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Ch 4 Gathering Snakes

**Red eyes meet bloody fangs chapter 4**

 **Is it wrong of me that I wish this crossover was a bit more popular? Maybe, but putting that aside, let's find out what the sloth pair thinks of the rest of the Mekakushi dan.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Gathering snakes

"So this is Mekaku city huh?" the eve of sloth said as he looked around, "It's pretty big". "Doesn't look like a lot has changed since I last was around" the black cat on his shoulder commented. "When was that?" Mahiru curious asked. "Couple months ago, I think" Kuro responded. "Then of course it won't change a lot" the teen retorted his servamp.

After two hours on the train the group finally made it to Mekaku city. While the sloth pair looked around for a bit, the Mekakushi dan were making a plan. "So what's the plan?" Shintaro asked the group. "Let's see" Kido started, thinking for a bit before answering. "Let's split up and gather everybody. If we do that we can get to the base by lunch. Oh and if you see some food that would be good enough to eat buy some" she ordered, handing out money to the other members.

"Okay, then I am going to find Hibiya and Hiyori" Misaki decided, "I am going to pick up Haruka from the hospital, he should be done with his checkup when I get there" the NEET said. "Okay I'll go get Kisaragi and Seto from their jobs" the leader claimed.

* * *

After the teen with a ponytail headed into the city, and the soda addicted took a bus to the hospital, the trio consisting of Kido, Mahiru and Kuro headed into a back ally. "Kuro get off me" the eve of sloth commanded, seeing how his servamp took his human form upon entering the shadows. "I thought vampire's died in the sunlight. Guess servamps are really different" the girl commented.

"Well subclasses do die in the sunlight except for Tsubaki's subclasses" Mahiru, "although we don't know why". "I see, but I think you should probably save your explanation for when we're holding the meeting" the leader suggested. "It's easier to explain everything in one go".

"So where are we going to anyway?" the bluenet asked with a bored look. "We're going to pick up a few members first. We can't hold a meeting without everybody". "That's true" Mahiru realized, "How many members are there? At least eleven right?" he guessed as he recalled the Misaki's introduction. "Close" Kido smiled, "The numbers do go up to 11 but we have 12 members including me. Number 0 is our founder". "Oh I see that makes sense" the eve responded.

"Do we need to pick up a lot of members?" the servamp asks, "it's a pain to get everyone" he complained. "You sure live up to your name as the servamp of sloth" the green haired girl commented. "But don't worry we only need to pick up two people; my brother who should be working at one of his part-time jobs. And Shintaro's little sister". "Still to many people" Kuro continued to whine.

* * *

After a bit of walking the trio made it to a backdoor of a studio. "Are we at the right place?" the brunet asked a bit unsure. Before the cool girl could answer the door suddenly opened and a energetic girl jumped out. A girl the sloth pair recognized from tv: the really popular idol Kisaragi Momo. "Sorry for the wait, I'm ready to go now" she apologized. "No it's okay Kisaragi" the other girl reassured her, "We just got here ourselves. Let's go".

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Mahiru yelled. "You're telling me that Shintaro-san, a guy who fainted because he couldn't drink soda, is the older brother of one of Japans top idols?!". "The world sure is a small place" Kuro commented. "Geez, can onii-chan get any lamer" Momo complained as hard as she was embarrassed. "He fainted?" Kido asked out loud with a sweatdrop.

"Oh right" the girl realized, "Nice to meet you, I am Kisaragi Momo. I am sorry if my brother caused you any trouble". "N-nice to meet you, I am Shirota Mahiru and this Kuro" the eve introduced himself and his partner as he shook the girls hand. Truth be told the eve was a bit of a fan the idol. So meeting her in real life made him a bit nervous.

"So Kuro-san you are a vampire right?" Momo asked the bluenet, walking up to him to take a closer look at his face. "Well sort of" he answered a bit warily, getting uncomfortable with the idol being so close to his him. "Wow his eyes are almost as red as ours Danchou" she noticed.

" _Almost?"_ Mahiru gave puzzled look. "But your eyes aren't red?". "True" the green-haired girl answered. "However they are red when we activate our eye ability's" she explained. "Eye ability's" the eve gave a confused look. "Yeah like this one" the idol said, making a twirl before her eyes turned red.

As soon as they did the people that were in sight turned their attention towards them. If they were walking the would suddenly stop to look at the four (mostly) teenagers. If they were having a conversation the suddenly stopped talking. Even the persons that were napping suddenly woke up.

"Eh, what's happening?" Mahiru asked, looking around him, questioning why all these people suddenly started starring at them. The idol simply hummed with a smug expression, "That's the power of my Drawing Eyes. I can draw people's attention to certain points, no matter their taste or preference. Though I usually only use it when I am on stage" she explained with a smile.

"Eeeh so that's way I couldn't look away when I accidently watched your live show" Kuro said semi-fascinated. "That's pretty amazing" the impressed brunet complimented. "Thanks" the girl with orange hair accepted the praise. "But that still doesn't really explain what eye abilities are" the eve finished his sentence.

As Momo took a moment to think about it, her thought process was disrupted by her leader who was getting worried. "Before you try to explain it again Kisaragi, you should probably stop using your ability be-" she tried to explain but was cut off by a shriek from the crowd. "IT'S KISARAGI MOMO", "I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH", "PLEASE SHAKE MY HAND".

As the sea of people came storming towards them, Kido was able to give one last order: Run!

* * *

After a while of running the group of four finally got far away enough from the mob, that the green haired leader was able to conceal the presence of the group. "Let's get to higher ground" she said. The quartet was able to climb a wall in the nick of time. Any second longer and they would have been squashed by stamped of fans.

"How come they're not climbing after us?" the brunet asked to the cool leader girl, "And please explain in **simple** terms. "Well I'll try" she, as exhausted as she was, started. "Right now they can't see or hear us because of my eye ability; Concealing Eyes. "I can hide something or someone within a two meter bubble around me". "That would be a great cheat in Pokém n. Ignoring the bluenets comment, Kido continued "To answer your first question, an eye ability is like a special power that when activate turns your eyes red. "I see so that's what it is" Mahiru understood.

After the mob disappeared the group climbed down the wall and walked towards their next destination. Which was a flower shop. "Ah Mary-chan" Momo greeted a girl who was outside the shop. She was a bit petit, slender and had a lot of white fluffy hair the eve of sloth noticed.

"Weren't you already done selling your flowers?" Kido asked. "Yeah, I sold a lot today" Mary answered, "I was waiting for Seto to finish his shift so I could pick him up. Oh there he is" she noticed someone in the shop coming to the front door. The sloth pair turned their attention towards the entrance of the flower establishment. Out of the door stepped a young man. Probably Mahiru's age. He wore a green jumpsuit and gave off a really friendly and kind vibe. "I'm ready to go -ssu" he said, "Ah Kido, Kisaragi you guys are already here".

"Don't worry we just arrived Seto" the leader reassured him. "First let me introduce you two to these guys" She shifted her attention to the sloth pair. "These Mahiru and Kuro, they are going to help us decide on the matter we talked about over the phone. And these are my brother Seto and Mary". "Nice to meet you Mahiru-kun, Kuro-san -ssu" the polite male greeted them.

"Nice to meet you" the brunet greeted back, "Hey" the servamp lazily raised his hand as greeting". "Oi Kuro give them a proper greeting" the eve scolded his partner. "Too much trouble, can't deal" Sleepy Ash responded. Before this argument could conflict any further the newly introduced girl step forward. "E-excuse me" Mary stuttered. "Yeah. Is something wrong?" Mahiru asked a bit worried. The petit girl took a big breath before showing a picture on her phone. "Is it true you guys are a couple?". The sloth pair recognized the picture she showed; it was the picture Misaki took this morning.

* * *

"Oi Kano, it's better something important if you are calling me" Kido answered her phone, watching how an embarrassed Mahiru was being bombarded with questions by the medusa descendant. " _Of course why else would I call_ " the deceiver on the other end of the phone said. "To annoy me" the leader responded.

" _Mean_ " the boy commented. "Anyway it's not that you called, I was going to text you, nee-chan and the rest that I picked up Seto, Kisaragi and Mary" Kido said. "You guys did do the groceries together with Ene right?". " _We did_ " the boy answered, " _But we got a problem. It might be best if you put your phone on speaker so like everyone can hear you_ ".

"Oi you guys" the green haired girl called everyone for attention, "Kano got something important to say so listen up". "He's probably going to say something stupid" Momo said. "it is a possibility -ssu" Seto added. " _I can't hear you guys as well as Kido but you guys said something mean just now, didn't you_ " the blond said. " _Oh well. So Ene-chan, Nee-chan and me got like back from the shopping district and we see all these people dressed in white surrounding the base. Ene hacked one of their phones and it seems like they are from C3. It seems like their plan was to eavesdrop our meeting"_.

"What for real" the idol was shocked. "Great" Kido said sarcastically, "The whole point of this meeting is that we can discuss if we wanted to form alliance with C3 by hearing the viewpoint of the vampires". "So what do we do now?" Mahiru asked out loud, "going to you guys base is not really an option anymore". The group was silent for a moment, each member thinking about what the best course of action would be. "What if we go to my old house?" Mary suddenly spoke up.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Mary" Seto realized, "It's deep in the forest, hard to reach if you don't know the way and you can't find it with any form of navigation -ssu". "Hey yeah, that could definitely work. Good thinking Mary-chan" Momo complimented her friend. "Is it far from here?" Kuro asked. "Let's see, if we leave now we can be there an hour past dinnertime. I think" the boy in jumpsuit told him. "Geh too far" the servamp of sloth complained.

"We should leave as soon as possible" Kido said. "Kano you call Misaki and his group, I'll contact Shintaro. We meet up at edge of the forest, so we can all go together. It's safer If we all enter the forest together". " _Roger that_ " the deceiver said before ending the call. "Than what are we waiting for" Mom asked the group, "Let's go".

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter. I hope can make the next chapter come out sooner than this one. And yes that is how Seto talks.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Ch 4,5 I

**Red eyed meet bloody fangs chapter 4.5**

* * *

Chapter 4.5 I

 **XX** So you came back to this world?

 **[?]** What the heck, you already realized.

 **XX** Sorry, is that going to be a problem?

 **[?]** No, it's fine. As long as you let me do my job everything should work out. Besides, I am glad to see you again.

 **XX** Me too, I wanted to talk to you again. Just like we used to. Just one question.

 **[?]** What is it?

 **XX** For how long can you stay with us?

 **[?]** Hey I just got here, don't ask me that just yet.

 **XX** Ah, you're right. It's a bit of a sad question, sorry.

 **[?]** It's cool. From your perspective I can understand why you would ask that. However I'm afraid I can not tell you just yet.

 **XX** That's okay, I think I know why you can't. For now it seems our time is up.

 **[?]** In that case we better get moving.

 **XX** Yeah

* * *

 **Can you guess who is who?**


End file.
